The Prom Incident
by A.M. Carr
Summary: My interpretation of the ‘compromising Prom Night photos’ that were alluded to in Pika’s ‘Pop Angel’ and ‘Relapse’. One shot


The Prom Incident

A.M. Carr

(My interpretation of the 'compromising Prom Night photos' that were alluded to in Pika's 'Pop Angel' and 'Relapse'. This is a one shot. No, I have not abandoned 'The Silver Bough'. This is also separate from 'The Silver Bough' continuum. The song is 'Let's Spend The Night Together' by David Bowie. Thank you for those who gave theories.)

"Sarah!! If you call Erik I'm mailing Jareth all of your compromising Prom night pictures!! Sarah!" Her roommate yelled at her, desperately trying to get the phone from her. In her haste, Sarah managed to trip and land, quite safely in Jareth's lap.

With an eager grin, the Goblin King asked, "There are pictures of that?"

Sarah's Prom Night

It was if the entire school had gone crazy. The only thing anyone could talk about was the up-coming Prom, and it was still more than a month away. Of course, Sarah had bigger fish to fry, ever since His Nibs waltzed back into her life. Currently, she was hoping and praying, at the very least, that she'd be able to get rid of the pesky King of the Goblins, with his glitter that seemed to get everywhere and his smarmy attitude and his tight pants . . . his very tight leather pants . . . his very tight, thigh caressing . . . . . _Snap out of it Sarah!_ She reminded herself, continuing: the black chickens, and their feathers everywhere, and the Goblins that made it their life's goal, for reasons she could not understand, to steal her clothes and make her life a living-

"Hello," She greeted as a male classmate came up to her. He asked her to the Prom. But, the very next day, he changed his mind. A few days later, another one asked her out and the day after, he refused to go with her. It happened several times. That's when she figured it had to none other than the tight-pants wonder and his Goblin minions.

It was twilight, and she was standing in the park near her home, fuming, "Jareth! You smug fairy prat! Get your skinny butt here! Now!"

"Problem precious?" He asked, seat upon the stone bench with his ever-so arrogant smirk, twisting his riding crop oh-so suggestively.

"Jareth, you have no power over me!"

"So I've been told. Repeatedly."

"Then why do you think you can scare off every guy who asks me to the Prom?!"

"I want to know, what exactly you see in these mortal whelps."

"I just want a date for prom. Anyway, it's none of your business!"

"If you require an escort," Jareth gestured to himself. "I would be more than happy to oblige."

"I'd rather drink bog water."

"Sarah, you wound me."

"Apparently not enough for you to take a hint!" She growled. "Just, back off Goblin King. I'm getting a date, and I'm going to the prom whether or not you like it." She stormed off.

Prom night came. Sarah had managed to secure a date, and His Nibs had been surprisingly quiet of late. A little too quiet. She had just finished slipping on her prom dress, a red, strapless number, when her stepmother called her down because her date arrived.

Keith Zared was the absolute anti-thesis of Jareth: dark hair, dark eyes, and broad build. After pictures were taken, they started to head out to his car.

"Damn, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." Sarah scurried into the house, and up to her room. She grabbed the errant purse, and was about to leave when she heard scratching beneath her bed. Grabbing a blow dryer she yanked up the blankets.

"Yiiiiiieeeee!" The little goblin screeched.

Sarah sighed, "Of course." Pulling it out, she asked it, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Gip, scary lady." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking for more of that sweet brown stuff."

"Sweet, brown stuff."

Gip nodded, "It's tasty and comes in the shiny paper."

Sarah picked up a chocolate bar off her desk, "You mean chocolate?" Gip nodded again, eagerly. "I'll give you this, _if_ you tell me what the Goblin King is up too. Has he talked about the Prom at all?"

"He says your dress is very pretty, but you look so much better in silver." Gip shrugged, "Sire hasn't said anything else about it." Sarah huffed and handed Gip the chocolate bar. "Try not to make a mess, hmm?"

"Okay, scary lady!"

Sarah descended with her purse, ready to leave, but Karen caught her along the way. "Thank goodness you haven't left yet! Sarah, your father and I trust you. Just don't take anything from strange men that you haven't seen being prepared before hand. Alright?"

"Don't worry," She reassured, "I know better than that." Satisfied, Karen said goodbye. As Sarah left she added, "You have no idea." She said to herself, the memory of what she had dubbed 'the roofie peach' still lingered in her recent memory.

The actual Prom passed by without an incident. Later, Keith brought her along to an after party. The only other person she knew there was Rebecca.

"Sarah," She whispered, or tried too. The girl was all ready tipsy. "You have to check out the guy mixing the drinks. He is so hot!" She then giggled and almost tipped over.

"Whoa, Rebecca, how much have you had to drink?"

" . . . I don't 'member." She giggled again.

"Come on." Sarah led her passed the pool table and towards the makeshift bar. "Excuse me!" She hollered over the pounding music. The bartender's back was towards her. He turned to face her, and Sarah had the slightest inkling that things weren't all they seemed. But, that only lasted for a moment as her hormones went into overdrive. Tall, slim, with his fair hair pulled back into a ponytail; Sarah had to remind herself that she was here with a date.

"Can I help you?"

It took Sarah a minute to realize why she had gone over there. "Yeah, my friend," She pointed at Rebecca, who was still being supported by Sarah. "Don't give her any more alcohol."

"May I ask why?" Sarah gently released the drunken girl's shoulders.

Rebecca leaned forward, and giggling, ran her hand down the sleeve of the bartender's leather jacket. "You're pretty." She then slid to floor, giggling the whole way down.

"I see." Pouring a glass of water, he explained, "Intoxication is dehydration. Give this to her." Their hands brushed as he passed the chilly water glass.

"Thank you." As Sarah handed the glass to Rebecca, one of the girl's friends, Lori, offered to take her off Sarah's hands. The intoxicated girl was led away.

The bartender smiled, and asked, "What'll you have?"

"Oh, I don't know. I-I don't really drink." She explained, blushing slightly.

"First time? I'll be gentle." The obvious innuendo made Sarah flush darkly, as he gave a predatory grin. "Let's see, there's one drink that's pretty popular with the ladies, fruity tasting, you might like it. It's called a vixen."

"All right. I'll try it." A quick mix later, and she was about to drink her 'vixen'. "Do I . . . Do we know each other?" She asked, and the bartender gently lifted the bottom of the glass to her lips.

"You can call me Garret." She smiled, and drank the beverage. Within minutes, she felt slightly dizzy.

"Everything's dancing." Sarah clung to the suddenly unstable bar edge.

"You are a light weight." Garret teased. "Go have fun." As she walked away, unsteadily, Keith came up to the bar, just missing her.

"Have you seen my date?"

Garret leaned forward, and very quietly told him, "Go home whelp." The young man turned and left the party, never looking back. As the partiers were in various stages of intoxication, he let his glamour drop ever so slightly, and watched the proceedings.

Through out the night, Sarah came back a couple more times for more 'vixens'. Afterwards, no one was quite sure how it happened, but one minute Sarah was wearing her Prom dress, the next she was down to her white slip. But, none of the partygoers really noticed, having lost various articles of clothing themselves; mostly coats, ties, and shoes.

It was almost one in the morning when the stereo changed songs, and Sarah hollered over the din, "Hey! I know this song!" She then proceeded to climb onto the pool table, and dancing around, belted out, _"Well, don't you worry 'bout what's been on my mind, I'm in no hurry, I can take my time, I'm going red and my tongue's getting tired. Out of my head and my mouth's getting dry. I'm h-h-h-high."_ Completely oblivious to the spectacle she was causing, she loudly sang the chorus,_ "Let's spend the night together. Now I need you more than ever. Let's spend the night together now." _Laughing, she picked up a pool cue and started dancing around with it.

_"I feel so strong, that I can't disguise, oh my. Well, I just can't apologise, no. Don't hang me up but don't let me down. We could have fun just by fooling around, and around, and around." _During the second chorus, she quite nearly fell off the table._ "Oh, You know I'm smiling baby. You need some guiding baby. I'm just deciding baby."_ Third chorus, and Garret came out from behind the temporary bar, and offered his hand to Sarah, who was still dancing away on top of the pool table. She pulled him up, and gave him a half-dance, half-tackle sort of movement.

_"This doesn't happen to me every day. No excuses I've got anyway, heh. I'll satisfy your every need. And I'll know you'll satisfy me, oh my-my-my my-my. Let's spend the night together. Now I need you more than ever, now I need you more than ever, now I need you more than ever." _ They ignored the flashes of light coming from around them, as they moved to the beat.

_"Let's spend the night together. They said we were too young. Our kind of love_

_was no fun. But our love comes from above. Do it! Let's make love. Hoo!"_ After the final chorus, Sarah, suddenly feeling tired, leaned against the blond man, who led her off the pool table and away from the crowd.

In one of the corners, she sat against Garret, and he wrapped his jacket around her. Soon enough, she lost consciousness. But, just before she did, Sarah managed to mumble something along the lines of, "Jareth is love."

The next morning, she woke up, surprisingly refreshed. Sitting next to her, Rebecca was giggling, "And I thought I got tanked."

"I can't really remember what happened last night- Where's my dress?!" She pulled the jacket closer around her frame.

Rebecca shrugged, and then added, "But you can remember, with the magic of flash photography."

Sarah looked through the pictures, "How did this happen? And why don't I have a hangover?"

"How am I supposed to know? You had like eight 'Peachy Vixens'."

"I know. I know . . . Wait, what was the drink called?"

"A Peachy Vixen."

"Jareth!" Standing, she stuffed the pictures in her pocket. "We never speak of this again. Ever!" She was going to _kill_ that smarmy fairy prat if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
